


Soulstone

by Kirthak



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Slice of Life, Soul Sharing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirthak/pseuds/Kirthak
Summary: Monsters from the myths and legends of her childhood have returned to the surface world. With the threat of another war looming, a truce was forged; Monsters would teach Humans the long-forgotten art of magic in exchange for their continued freedom. Karli, a girl with a green soul of Kindness, has had six years of uneventful learning under their tutelage. With the seventh year approaching, she resigns herself to another year of mediocrity until she discovers an object of unimaginable power, tossing her life and the academy itself into chaos. With the world itself on the brink of total annihilation, and her soul no longer hers alone, she must harness her newfound abilities to defend the world from those that would see it in ruin.





	1. The Last Normal Day of my Life

I wish alarm clocks had a "shut up and die" function. It could be glare-activated, causing the source of this  _infuriating beeping_ to curl into a shrived ball and combust.

Sadly, not a single person aside from me thought that was a safe idea, so I once again settle for slapping at the stupid thing, knocking it off my nightstand. To my absolute disappointment, the shrill beeps continued to pierce the early-morning fog surrounding the house.

_"I really hope this isn't indicative to how this year is going to go."_ I wonder, slowly pushing myself off from the oh-so-soft pillow and out from under the oh-so-warm covers. Standing in the light of dawn streaming through the window, I stretch my still-sleeping arms towards the ceiling, reaching for the beam nailed there for who-knows-what reason. I told myself as soon as I was tall enough to reach it, I would take it down.

Nope, still can't reach it. Ah well, I tried. Maybe at 24 years old I should have come up with a better excuse, since I'm not getting any taller, but shush. It's become part of my routine, and I can always hang something from it, so justification complete.

My stomach at that moment decided to demonstrate its amazing singing ability, reminding me that I needed to get a move on; I don't have the restraint required for a "ten more minutes" button on my clock, which is still chiming away in the corner. I hobble on over, and like the responsible adult I am, rip the cord from the wall and leave it on the floor. How dare it do it's job and wake me in the mornings. For shame.

Right then; breakfast. I'm more than willing to settle for toast and some cereal, so not much pressure there. I amble over to my dresser, where my phone is charging. I know some people use their phones for alarm clocks, but I make sure to keep it out of reach from my bed, lest it join my clock in the corner. Don't want to end up hating something you carry in your pocket all day, every day, right?

I check for some messages; some obligatory posts on social media from people posting generic "cant wait to see you" messages tagging the entire academy...same as last year. A text from mom, worrying as expected that I would oversleep and miss the first day; she knows me so well. A text from Lilly, which is always welcome, expressing in her usual bubbly manner how excited she is to see me and all the stories she has to tell me about her summer. 

Wait...she sent that two hours ago? How can anyone be so cheerful so early in the day?!

Let me give the basic overview; Lilly and I met at the academy in our first year in Healing class with Ms. Toriel, and we became fast friends. To be honest, she's my only real friend, but the only one I need. A good listener, always looking on the bright side even if she gets hit by a car (my god, can she bounce back or what) and always willing to give another chance, even when it is NOT DESERVED IN THE LEAST. She was a hazel soul, compared to my green; Innocence to my Kindness. Of course, what you have read of me so far you might not believe that kindness is my defining trait, but I'm honestly too nice for my own good. 

Anyway, enough with the remembering; I'm pretty dang hungry. I meander my way towards the kitchen, humming to myself. I dump some cereal into a bowl, pop some bread into the toaster, and plop my butt onto the counter, munching on my flakes of sugar and begin to browse my phone. How many couples can get married in one summer? From the look of my news feed...too many. People need to learn not to rush into these sorts of things. 

A movement out my window catches my eye; it appears the neighbors' cat has decided to use my windowsill as its morning nap location. As long as it doesn't leave a dead rodent there when he's done, I'm totally OK with it. However, as I'm about to go back to my phone, I hear a faint whisper, no louder than a gust of wind breezing through a distant forest.

I cock my head to the side; I don't imagine noises unless I have pulled an all-nighter, which last night sure wasn't. I strain my senses, hoping to pick up what it was... I can almost understand what it-

_**KU-CHUNK!** _

I jerk off of the counter, sending a shower of cereal to the far corner of the kitchen. The cat, just now getting comfortable, leaps into the air, clearing the bushes between the houses and vanishing. I swear it made 6 feet off the launching point. 

I clutch the counter behind me, waiting for my heart to stop beating a hole through my ribs, while slowly turning to give a death-glare to the toaster sitting harmlessly near the wall, second half of my breakfast ready to be buttered. Well, more than half, considering the first part was launched into orbit. Good lord, if toast was this scary, I would never survive returning to school; one kid throws a pebble at the window and I'm going to be under my desk!

I give an angry snort and stuff the toast in my face; forget the butter. I need to spend this time getting ready, not listening to the wind. I dart to the bathroom to shower (you don't get details of that, don't be weird) before grabbing my go-to outfit, consisting of jeans and a T-shirt, with my green hoodie I bought as a graduation present after year one; it matched my soul beautifully.

Speaking of which...

I stop by the front door, hold up my hand, and focus. This has gotten to be almost second nature to me by this point, but my mind flashes back to the first few attempts at calling out my soul. You wouldn't imagine how many people almost soiled themselves by trying to force it out.

A hazy light emerges from my chest, and out it floats; a smooth, green, heart-shaped orb that represents my entire being, my life, my mind; my soul. I give it the once-over; still smooth, still green, still beautiful. The quickest way to find out if you have any problems is a visual check of your soul; getting sick? Got hurt? Have to pee? Checking your soul will tell you everything you need to know about yourself. The more vibrant the color, the more you are representing...yourself.

Eh, the teachers are much better at explaining this stuff. Consider it just checking if you remembered your pants before going outside.

It's green, it's pretty, it's me.

I toss my brown shoulder-length hair over my shoulder and will my soul to return to me. Time to make my way to the academy; they aren't too kind about tardiness, especially on day one. Grabbing my keys, I'm one foot outside before I stop again, glancing behind me one last time.

What  _was_ that whispering noise? And why did I hear it today of all days?

I shake my head, scolding myself again, before shutting/locking the door and jogging down the street. Ahead lies the academy, my destiny, and a whole lot of practice homework, all residing in the shadow of the mountain that loomed over the region like an ominous, silent deity known as Mt. Ebott.  


	2. Don't Tell Anyone I Said This, but Bullies Suck

I probably didn't mention this, but I adore the Academy.

I understand why most people wouldn't feel that way, but it isn't like your typical school aside from...well OK, it's like a typical school. There are classes, teachers, students ~~(some of which are total jerks)~~ who are all fantastic people, lockers, hallways...uh...floors...?

Forget that. There is one massive reason why this place kicks total butt over any other school, and I want you to guess what it is.

Taught by monsters? Like actual, living, breathing monsters? Yeah, that's pretty dang cool, and while you might say your homeroom teacher is a monster, you can't say literally. However, that isn't the big super awesome reason.

Homework not really being a thing? Why people would guess this is beyond me, but it's not wrong. Homework for each class is more or less keeping track of just what you do already; writing a log in your class journal of you practicing what you were taught that day. Got a cut? Write it in the journal, and include whether or not you were successful in healing it...or made it worse. Normally that option lands you in the hospital. Attempted to beat your best running time through limb enhancement? Write down your time, distance...that sort of thing. Hooked up with a friend to practice defensive spells and evasion? Write that down...once he stops throwing fireballs at you. Make sure he writes down his fire-chucking madness too, unless he burned his journal.

By this point, it's pretty clear what sets this school apart in so many amazing ways...or one general way.

If you guessed  _magic_ , you would be correct.

The entire point of the academy was to re-awaken the latent powers residing within humans, in exchange for allowing the monsters to remain on the surface. I can't exactly say  **free** , because they aren't allowed to leave the general area around Mt. Ebott, though most seem completely satisfied with just being able to see the sky, feel the breeze...

I feel a shiver run down my spine as I jog towards the towering gates lining the academy grounds. Trying to imagine living for thousands of years, trapped under a mountain with no way out, no hope...goodness I'm amazed this number of monsters stayed sane. I wouldn't last more than a month, and I'm willing to bet no human could manage more than a few years.

Of course, we humans do have our own problems.

One such problem being we get lost in thought pretty easily, and almost not notice when we slam into a figure over twice our size. I bounce off and fall backwards, only to be caught with quite a large hand latching onto the front of my hoodie.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, shitstain?!"

Of course I had to be this unlucky; I ran right into Jenna, probably the biggest ~~jerk~~ bully this side of the world had ever seen. 

We all know the stereotypes of a bully, and she basically matched them word for word, so spell it out with me; tall, blonde, muscles for days, narrowed disdainful glare...yep she was the whole package. Not to mention she loved to hit people smaller than her, which...yeah, that was pretty much everyone. Not quite sure what I did to her, but ever since our first encounter it was bruises and fractures for me and endless amusement for her. 

Remember when I said I was too nice for my own good? This is a pretty good example. I have not once had the guts to turn her in (totally a tattletale move, sue me) or to stand up to her, because let's face it; I don't know her story. I don't understand why she's like this, why she enjoys it so much, what drives her to this point, so how can I judge? Abused at home? Neglect? I can't exactly ask her to spill her past to me, so this is the way we go.

She observed me from arms length, a smirk spreading across her angular features. "Well well, look who came back for another year!" She chuckled to herself. "Here I thought after our farewell last time we met, you would have left town before the summer even really started!"

Christ, the end of last year was...brutal. I don't like to think too much about it, but it involved several broken bones on my end. The only reason the authorities didn't get involved was Lilly was an insanely good healer. 

I might need to find her before class actually.

Keeping a firm grip on my collar, Jenna took a half-step backwards, then before I could even react slammed her fist into my eye. I bit my lip somewhere in there, though I don't remember it...heck my whole face was smarting. I totally called it; Lilly was going to get some extra practice on me before the year even began.

With a satisfied scoff, Jenna threw me backwards, down to where I would have landed before she caught me. "See you in class, Moss." She taunted, flashing her soul as she always did whenever she finished thrashing my day. Spinning on her heel, she strut into the front entrance of the academy without looking back. I sat for a few moments, clutching my eye to help dull the pain, as I did my best to let my anger seep out of me. Picking a fight with her would be suicide, and life is where I want to remain thank you very much. I managed to drag my phone out from my pocket- not cracked, thank goodness- and texted Lilly to meet me around the east side of the doors. I don't want the teachers seeing this.

A few other students scampered by, muttering between themselves. I don't blame them for not getting involved, but it would be nice if someday someone could help me out of a situation like that rather than standing around watching. Black eyes are never in fashion, and I'm rather tired of wearing them. 

I stand, spitting out a mouthful of blood; crap, that must have been a good bite. Forget the eye, I gotta get Lilly to heal that first. As I start to move further into the grounds, the hairs on the back of my neck tingle. I pause, and for the second time that morning I  _swear_ I hear someone whispering. So faint, so far away, so...stupid. I need to get healed before class, and that won't happen if I stand outside like an idiot. Disregarding the strange breeze that HAD to have been mocking me, I make a beeline to the shadows cast by the towering academy, casting one last stare after Jenna.

I'm really starting to hate seeing that red soul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still moving slow, but this speeds up as we get in, I promise you! We have arrived at the academy, and classes will begin soon (involving some familiar faces to most of you) and in the next chapter we finally get to meet Lilly. Here's hoping she's as good of a healer as Karli seems to think.
> 
> Also yes; Jenna has a soul of red, of Determination. No, she has no time powers and can't reset timelines, we are rolling off the logic provided by the comic "Dog of Future Past", which I HIGHLY recommend you read if you have not done so already. To summarize, only people that have been in or passed through the underground can use this power, only if they are determined enough. Trust me when I say I will NOT be giving this bitch that power. 
> 
> I want all your comments, good or bad. Bad ones help me improve, good ones help me keep writing. Lay it on me, hold nothing back. Break that Mercy button and come swinging at me!

**Author's Note:**

> WELP, here we go! It might take us a few chapters to get to the real meat of the story; I personally hope to have it go on much longer than the one initial plot, but we will see what you all think by that point. This story was one that has been bouncing around in my head for several weeks now, which I have finally decided to share with all of you. 
> 
> Yes, this takes place in a post-true pacifist timeline, where the monsters of the underground have taken to teaching the humans that want to learn magic. As it is a school environment, anticipate homework, bullies, friends, and hallways that are never quite wide enough.


End file.
